I am The Brother Of The Winged Knight
by LaurenE19
Summary: Zero and the rest of the SDG are having a great time until.......a letter from Zero's dead brother arrives. PLZ R
1. Default Chapter

**_I am The Brother Of The Winged Knight_**

I don't own SD Gundam ok? And that other crap but I will say that a character that I will introduce is mine!

"Zero I hate you sometimes you know that?" Baku shouted at the winged knight.

"At least I'm not a hot head and shove people around all the time!" Zero shouts back

"Who says I shove people around you seem to be the only one to say that!"

Zero simply growled at the come back. Baku smiled with delight as it seemed he had won the fight………..again.

"Can you guys ever stop fighting?" Shute asked as he looked at the 2.

"NO!" They both screamed causing the human boy to fall over.

"Just a question" He said as he got up

"Zero there was a letter at the SDG base for you I thought you might want to read it now so I brought it." Captain said as he brought a letter to the Knight.

"Does some one have a date with some one?" Baku asked trying to act like a ditzy girl.

Zero threw his buster sword at Baku in anger barely missing the samurai's head.

He soon then ignored Baku and began to read the letter. Soon his eyes grew very small in shock.

"What is wrong Zero?" Captain asked.

_It couldn't be him he's dead! I know I was there! _Zero thought to himself.

Zero didn't waste time telling the others what was on the letter. He simply past them and flew off.

"Wonder what's with him" Baku said after coming to grips with himself after Zero's sword almost sliced threw his head.

"I don't know…….but lets sneak behind him and find out hehehe" Shute said evilly grinning.

Soon the others agreed and started to fallow Zero to where ever it was he was going.


	2. Imposter

**_Imposter_**

Zero appeared lost in thought as he quietly flew to the place the letter had specified. He was unaware the others had fallowed him.

"I can't believe it's him. It has to be a lie! Oh, why does someone make me remember? Just when I started to feel over him." Zero said to himself. He mentally went back to Lacroa and that fateful day……

"Zero are you ok?" the little Gundam asked.

"I'm fine. But what are you doing here? You are to young to be in a fight let alone a war!" Zero replied.

"But Zero! I want to help your tired and need some rest you haven't slept in forever." The little gundam frowned as he saw Zero raggedly get up.

"No! Go back to the castle and protect the princess ok? You want to help so bad then do that." Zero ordered the little Gundam.

"Ok…" The little Gundam started to leave from where he came and Zero walked the other way towards the sounds of a battle that was going on. Suddenly Zero felt a sharp pain on his head then all went dark.

"I can't believe I was so foolish!" Zero said. He was only about 20 feet away from the bridge that Bakunetsumaru and Ashuramaru had fought. He guessed this bridge is a good spot for enemies to attack or whatever. "I must find out who is behind this I will wait here until this villain shows himself but if this is one of Baku's terrible jokes he won't be laughing.

"Man I can't believe we lost him!" Shute groaned.

"I told you he went to the right!" Baku boasted.

"Don't worry my sensors show that Zero is coming this way." Captain said.

"Really? How soon?" Shute asked a bit surprised.

"_Right now!" _A voice said. They looked to see Zero he seemed a bit different in a way his eyes were red and he was shorter.

"Uh……..Zero we just happened to need to find uhhh…..some skipping rocks….and fancy that we just happened to find you!" Baku tried as hard as he could to make up a good story.

"_So you decided to look for skipping rocks in the complete opposite direction of the river is that it?"_ Zero asked. They all knew they had been caught.

"Sorry we fallowed you Zero. Hey what's with you? Your eyes are weird and you're shorter." Shute asked as the knight floated down.

"_Uh……..it was um new equipment and such that is why I'm different it supposed to make me look like this." _Zero answered back trying to avoid their gaze. Baku knew some thing wasn't right like this really wasn't Zero.

"Oh ok. Then let's go back to my house." Shute said.

"Right" the three gundams said.

Zero remained for a moment. He snickered to himself as he spoke. _"Arrogant little fools! Do you really believe I am your friend the Winged Knight? Well, thou will learn from your mistake!"_ He grinned evilly as he fallowed them. He hoped some what that this human's house was far away from the bridge…….


	3. Zeron is Revealed!

**_Zeron is revealed_**

A/N: Ok I think I know actually how to do this YAY! I know how I going to end this and everything now I have to think what to put in the middle ; any way I know my Character has a freaky name but in a way there is a reason now hope fully with that I can get this done before midnight! On to the fic.

"OK this makes no sense! Zero stood on the bridge tapping his foot." First I get a letter to come here and then they don't even have the decency to show up! Oh well probably a little joke but if I find out who pulled this joke they will never laugh again." Zero got up and began to fly to Shute's house.

Meanwhile Shute, Captain, Baku, and Zero (A/N: Should I say the other Zero? O.o) were already at Shute's house. The other Zero was far away from the others nor seemed to be interested in them. Baku and they others went a good distance away to figure out what was with Zero.

"If he did get new equipment how did he get it on in the first place plus how could it change his eyes?" Shute turned to the 2 gundams.

"I think that isn't Zero! It can't be there is just no way!" Baku announced.

"How do you know my sensors show that minus a little weaker energy signal Zero is perfectly normal." Captain said as he pulled up a chair. Baku turned to him.

"See! It may look the same but you just said it's different! I know it's not Zero and I'll prove it too!" Baku began to walk where Zero was sitting. Shute shrugged and he and Captain got up to watch.

"Hey Zero!" Baku called. He was nervous because he had no idea what to say to get him to prove he wasn't Zero. He didn't know how he knew he just did.

"What do you want?" Zero asked in a very annoyed tone. He didn't even bother to look at Baku.

"Damn you're a little grumpy!" Baku said.

"So what if I am?" He turned to Baku.

"I……uh……….Zero….I……." He tried to think of something to say. Captain and Shute came closer to see what Baku and Zero were saying.

"Hmm. If you will not say anything I will silence you for good" Zero raised his sword and tried to cut off his head. Baku was to scared to move. He closed his eyes but heard the sword hit not his head but what sounded like another sword. He opened his eyes to see the real Zero blocking off the others sword. Baku moved away.

"Zero is that the real you?" Baku asked.

"Of coarse I am sorry you guys had to deal with this." He turned to the fake and sighed. "I thought it might be true it seems I am right. Why are you here? Tell me now." He demanded.

"_Can't you guess fool? You were always the slower of us two."_ He glared evilly.

"Zeron please………..tell me what is wrong?" Zero begged.

"_I see. You are so worried poor pitiful you I will continue this later. Until we meet again Zero….."_ He threw his sword down and with a cloud of smoke he was gone.

The others came back from their so called hiding spots (A chair, a desk stuff like that)

"Who was that guy Zero?...Zero?" Shute looked at his friend.

"His name is Zeron Shute. And he is my little brother……….."

A/N: Oooo wonder what is going to happen? I'm going to really hate myself for the next chapter. Any way I'll explain Zeron more next chapter but if you want to know what he looks like he looks just like Zero in everyway except for his red eyes and he is a little shorter than Zero. Plus the cool thing about him is that he can make his voice sound just like Zero's but his is naturally higher pitched. (Remember he isn't very old for a gundam) Any ways next chapter is going to have a Evanecense song so see ya all till then!


End file.
